


Drabbles of A Doughnut Destroyer: Legend Of Korra Edition

by Dilicious



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, Gen, Korrasami - Freeform, Linorra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilicious/pseuds/Dilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles/Ficlets I've written for Legend of Korra</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letter (Korrasami)

“Korra!” Asami called after the young Avatar as she walked out of the probending arena, drenched in sweat after a hectic match. Korra looked behind her, depsite knowing who it was by the voice already. She had just wanted to go home and relax in bed, but it just seemed rude to ignore the girl. Reluctantly, she answered Asami.

“Uh, hey Asami,” she turned around and pointed back in the locker room, “Mako’s in the locker room still, if you wanna wait for him.” 

“No, I was waiting for you.” The green-eyed girl smiled happily at the Avatar, who looked around as if she didn’t know who Asami was talking to. Korra even resisted the urge to point at her face, as if to ask ‘Me?’. 

“Uh, alright. What’s up?” The dark skinned girl put her hands behind her head with an expression of curiousity on her face. What could Mako’s almost-girlfriend want with her? Asami’s hands were behind her. Huh, Korra hadn’t noticed that until now. The Sato girl moved her hands from behind her back and in her hands was an envelope. Wordlessly, she handed it to Korra, who took it and opened it. Inside was a letter, adressed to her. It read:

‘ _Korra, I’ve been feeling this way for a while know. Ever since I saw you at the ball, I have had feelings for you. You were so beautiful in your Water Tribe outfit and I just wanted you all for myself. But, I couldn’t. I wasn’t brave enough then. It took a few weeks and some talks with Mako and Bolin to convince me on how to approach you. So, here it is. Korra, will you please go steady with me?_ ‘ 

Korra stared at the letter. She then looked at Asami, then back at the letter, then back at Asami again. “…what does ‘go steady mean’?” Korra finally managed to ask, confused at what Asami was talking about in the letter. The green eyed girl giggled and  grabbed Korra’s hand.

“It means I wanna be your girlfriend.” Korra sputtered and pulled her hand away, stepping back from Asami.

“B-b-but Mako…and your dad and…”

“Mako and I….weren’t working out. And my dad doesn’t mind this at all. He’s happy that I picked  such a ‘strong, capable woman like the Avatar’. In his own words.” Asami stopped Korra before she could continue, trying to assuage her. She walked up to the young Avatar, putting her hands on the taller girl’s arms to calm her down.

“It’s alright. If you don’t want to be with me-” Asami couldn’t continue her sentence, because Korra’s lips were currently on her own. The kiss lasted a few more seconds, a warmth flowing through each of them until they separated.

“Ok. I’ll go steady with you.” Korra smiled gently and Asami pulled her into a hug, which the Water tribe girl glady reciprocated.


	2. Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra wants to wear a suit
> 
> (Gift for Xekstrin)

“Bolin, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, what’s up, Korra?” The young avatar looked strangely apprehensive about the question she was going to ask. Bolin usually didn’t notice such things, but Korra was his friend and he was duty-bound to help her. Taking her by the wrist, he dragged her off to a secluded corner of the gym where they could speak in private. “Korra, what’s wrong?” Sighing, she finally came out with it.

“I’ve kinda been having these weird desires lately.”  Bolin was worried about what she was going to say, but let her continue. “I kinda…have been trying on men’s clothing lately when I go to shop for clothes!” The earthbender stared at his water tribe member friend. Then, he laughed.

“Haha, is that all?” Korra glared at him, whispering angrily.

“What do you mean ‘is that all?’ Isn’t it weird? Don’t you think it’s wrong?” Bolin thought about it for a moment, then shrugged.

“Nope. I don’t care.”

Korra stared at him. “You really don’t care? The shopkeepers were giving me weird looks when I was going into the changing rooms and stuff.”

“Ah, forget them. I bet you look great dressed like a guy.” Korra’s face lit up immediately.

“Really? OH OH COME WITH ME!” She shouted, taking Bolin by the wrist and pulling him outside the gym, where Naga was waiting.

“Naga, we’re leaving!” Korra said excitedly and then, with her amazing strength, threw the boy on top of the polar bear-dog. Bolin landed on Naga’s back, chest first, knocking the breath out of him. Korra hopped on after him. ”Let’s go!” she yelled at Naga, who immediately obeyed and ran off.

“Wh-where are we g-going?” The earthbender managed to get out. Naga wasn’t the smoothest ride on his position. He quickly adjusted himself into a more comfortable position.

“We’re going shopping!” Korra said excitedly and Bolin blanched. Mako did all the shopping for the both of them. Shopping wasn’t his thing.

“But…but why?”

“I’ll tell you when we get there.” And they didn’t talk for the rest of the short ride.

                                                       xXx

“Here we are.” Naga had left them in front of a men’s clothing store. Korra’s eyes were sparkling while Bolin was staring at the young Avatar warily. “Come on!” Korra dragged the boy in the store despite his struggles. And he did struggle mightily.

Inside, Korra ran straight towards a mannequin with a suit complete with bowler hat. She stared at it, the crisp three piece suit even came with a hankerchief. Everything about this screamed classy and Korra wanted it. Bolin walked up to her and looked at the suit as well. “Nice suit.”

“Mhm.” The exchange was short, but Korra’s desire for it was very much expressed in her expression. Bolin stared at Korra, then at the suit, then at Korra again. With a sigh, he asked her,

“Do you really look good in men’s clothes?”  She looked at him and nodded her head vigorously. Seeing Korra’s unwavering  _want_  for the suit gave Bolin an idea. He walked up to the shopkeeper.

“Hey, I wanna buy that suit.” He says, pointing at it. The shopkeeper looks him up and down.

“It doesn’t seem as if it will fit you.”

“It isn’t for me. It’s for her.” The shopkeeper looks at Korra, then back at Bolin.

“No.” Bolin’s expression is one of confusion.

“Whatdya mean no? I’m buying the suit! It shouldn’t matter who it’s for?”

“I wont have my suits sullied by women. They belong in dresses.” The earthbender’s eyes narrowed.

“People like you are why Korra was afraid to tell me about this.” Then, an another idea popped into his head.

“Ok, you know me, right?”

“Bolin of the Fire Ferrets, correct?”

“Yeah, and that’s…” He points to Korra.

“THE AVATAR!” Korra’s head whips in their direction, a questioning look on her face.

“What’s up?” Korra calls to Bolin, who dimisses her with a ‘Nothing!’. Korra shrugs and goes to examie more articles of clothing. Bolin looks back at the shopkeeper, who almost seems…aplogetic now.

“Of course the Avatar can wear my suits! You can even get it for half off! I’m sorry for rejecting you! I mean, I didn’t know.” Bolin smirked and held up a hand to stop him. Korra, who happened to overhear the last part, ran up to Bolin and hugged him.

“You got me the suit! I can’t believe it! Thanks, man.” The boy blushed and chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

“No prob, Korra.”

                                                         xXx

The walk back home was a pretty quiet one. Korra was grinning ear to ear, while Bolin was more anxious to get back to Mako and Asami. Naga suddenly stopped and Korra jumped off, bag with the suit inside in her hand. “Korra?” the earthbender asked, jumping off Naga as well.

“Naga, block the alleyway.” Korra then walked into an alleyway and Naga sat in front of the alley, blocking Bolin’s view. Realizing what Korra had in her mind, he sat down on the side walk, waiting for the girl to finish.

Bolin only had to wait a few minutes before he recieved a tap on his shoulder. Looking behind him, he saw a person in a suit standing behind him. Not seeing the face, he got up, trying to get a look at this person’s face. They, however, managed to move themselves in such a way that he couldn’t get a good look at the face.

“Uh, hello.” he said tenatively. The figure took their hat off and revealed…”Korra!” the boy exclaimed, and now that he knew it was her, he got a good look at her. The shopkeeper was right; the suit wouldn’t have fit him. But her, it managed to fit her perfectly. The only way he could even tell she was a woman was her face and the slight bump in the chest area. Bolin grinned. “Looking good, Korra.” Giving her a thumbs up, he said “I approve!” Korra’s already dark cheeks seemed to darken even more.

“Thanks, Bolin. Thanks, for everything.” She then wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Now, let’s see if I can fool Mako, Asami and even Tenzin!” The Avatar jumped on her polar bear-dog, helping Bolin up as well. Looking back at Bolin, she grinned at him as he grinned back. Placing the hat back on her head, she called to Naga. “Let’s go!” Naga began to run in the direction of the gym, the laughter of the two teenagers was lost in the hustle and bustle of the city night.


	3. Blush (Korrasami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami spend some time in a hot spring.

Korra was lounging about in the hot spring, enjoying herself. Opening her eyes, she looked at Asami, who was curled up on the other side of the spring, blushing fiercely. The young Avatar didn’t understand. It was the heiress’ idea to come here in the first place. Why was she so nervous?

“You’re sitting pretty far away, Asami.” The other girl said nothing. simply trying avoid looking directly at Korra. Korra quirked a brow, then sighed. “…Ok, then.” As Korra eased herself into the warm, relaxing water, Asami tried not to think dirty thoughts about the tan skinned girl in front of her. But, it was difficult. Very difficult.

Asami was always attracted to Korra. I mean, it was hard not to. Bolin obviously had a crush on her and even Mako had lingering feelings for the Avatar. There was an air about her, something that attracted people to her. She was so confident, so sure of herself. It was…hot. But her cluelessness…made her more approachable. It was cute. Asami giggled at the thought of the clueless Korra. The water tribe girl noticed this, however.

“Hey, Asami!” The girl in question stiffened at her name being called. “Whatcha laughin’ at?” Korra began making her way towards the heiress, wading through the water and baring her chest as she did. Asami turned as red as a tomato and tried to cover her eyes.

“W-wait, Korra.” The young Avatar stopped where she was, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

“Well?” She said, crossing her arms over her chest, “What’s so funny?” Asami looked through her fingers and seeing that Korra was covered, she uncovered her own eyes. Now, being able to face Korra, the non-bender began.

“Korra, I was just giggling about how sometimes, your exiled childhood has made you a little…clueless.” Korra gasped and uncovering her chest, pointed her finger at Asami.

“I’m not clueless! I’m perfectly clued in!” The heiress, now seeing the Avatar’s breasts so closely, could only stare at them in all their glory. The tan skinned girl, realizing what Asami was staring at, only smirked. “Like how you like me.” Asami sputtered.

“I-I don’t like you! I’m p-perfectly happy with Mako!” Korra’s smirk became a smug grin.

“Yeah, but I never said /how/ you liked me.” Realizing she’d been caught, Asami simply stared down at the water.

Korra, staring down at Asami, took her chin within her index finger and thumb and lifted the heiress chin to face the Avatar.

“Hey, it’s ok.” Korra said gently. “I kinda, sorta, like you too.” Asami’s face brightened, and she got up, revealing her body to the water tribe girl. Leaning in, she kissed Korra, the tan girl humming with pleasure as their lips touched. Asami pressed her naked body to Korra’s, deepening the kiss. The Avatar placed her hands on the heiress’ hips, while Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck, running her hands through the water tribe girl’s wet hair.

After a few minutes, they broke away, panting.

“So, what do you wanna do now?” Korra asked. Asami smirked and pulled the tan skinned girl down with her, intent on teaching her a few things about her body.


	4. Noodles (Korrasami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami go out for noodles

Asami. I want to be her. She’s beautiful, feminine and she has Mako. That guy. I’ve never actually been attracted to someone like I have to him before. He’s calm, cool and collected. Plus, he’s hot.

So, here I sit in the noodle shop Bolin took me to that one time, moping about Mako and Asami…again. I stuff my face with the noodles as I try not to think about it. enjoying the green water tribe noodles. I look up as I’m swallowing and who do I see? Asami walk in…alone. Curious, I wave her over to the table. I guess this would be a nice time to poke around and see what’s up.

“Hey, Korra! I didn’t expect to meet you here!” She said as she sat down. I had a face full of noodles, so I couldn’t very well answer her. When I eventually swallowed the noodles (None too gracefully, apparently, since Asami’s face was one of disgust), I answered her.

“Oh, I was just, y’know, in the neighborhood and hungry and decided to stop by.” I guess she was satisfied with that answer, because she didn’t ask any more.

There we sat, me eating nosily and her, sitting quietly and not saying a word. It bothered me. I wanted her to talk, to be happy and loud like me or Bolin, but it just wasn’t her. She was like Mako, more quiet and out of the way. And suddenly, realizing that, I didn’t mind so much anymore. Her sitting calmly, hands on her lap, trying not to be too flabbergasted at my eating habits, I liked that. I wanted this to happen more.I enjoyed her company. Much better than being off by myself, moping.

“Korra, you have a little something…” Asami pointed at her mouth, and I tried licking up whatever it was. Didn’t do the job, since instead, she decided to pick it off herself. There, in her index and thumb, hung a limp, green noodle. Before I could even think, I wrapped my lips around it, kissing her fingertips as I did so and sucked it up. She blushed at the touch of my lips. My face began to heat up when I realized what I had just done. Did I just…subconsciously flirt with Asami or something?

We both just stared at each other, our faces red. And that’s when I realized how pretty Asami was. Her hair, always perfect. Her face, a pale flawlessness. Her hands were delicate, but I knew first hand what she could do with them. Her body, curvy in all the right places. Wait…I liked men, didn’t I? But then, why was I admiring Asami’s fantastic body? I could say it was because she is an attractive woman, but the thing is….I think I find her attractive…but, Mako…

Asami definitely noticed my dead stare into space, because she looked worried when I came out of my thoughts.

“Are you alright, Korra? You were unusually quiet just now…”

“…I think I like you.” I mumbled. Asami, to my great luck, couldn’t hear me, so she moved in closer and said:

“What?”

“I think I like you.” I couldn’t believe I said it again. What am I doing?

“Korra, I can’t seem to-“

“I LIKE YOU!” I bellowed, and the entire noodle shop stared at us. I covered my face in my hands, as if that would shield me from their stares. Asami sat their quietly, fiddling with her hands. I’m an idiot. I just embarrassed myself and her. I reaced out to her, trying to ask for forgiveness.

“Asami, I-” Instead, she took hold of my wrist and dragged me out of the booth, out of the restaurant and into a dark alley. From there, she shoved me against the wall. “Asami, what the -” I couldn’t complete my sentence, because, well, she was kissing me.

Her lips, they were plump and soft. She was controlling everything, had my wrists in vice grips, pressing her knee into my crotch. Her body was pressed against mine, her warmth driving me mad. All I wanted was more of her. I pressed my lips into hers, letting her know that I wasn’t just gonna sit here and let her have all the fun. I make the ‘mistake’ of opening my mouth and before I knew it, her tongue was inside me, fighting with my own. Like I said before, I wasn’t going to lay down without a fight and god, I could feel her arousal as I fought back with my own tongue. We dueled for a few moments, and before I knew it, the warmth was gone, she had broke our connection and was standing there, face flush and her panting.

“If you couldn’t already tell, I like you too.” She breathed out and I just…I don’t know what exactly I wanted to do, but it was probably dirty.

“I see you’ve had practice before…”

“Mako helped…”

“I figured…” We stood there, staring at each other.

“What about Mako?”

“We just broke up…I had come here to get some air and maybe eat my pain away.” “That doesn’t sound like you at all, Asami.”

“It’s a habit I rarely indulge in. But, maybe one I don’t have to get into now, that I have you.” She grabbed my hand and I squeezed hers. Mako, you’re still my friend, but I think I’ve moved on. I hope you don’t mind.


	5. Sleepies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korralin/Linorra comfort cuddles for a friend

Awake. Lin was very awake right now after that disturbing nightmare. Amon…she had gotten to Korra and… Lin couldn’t bear to think about it. Despite her hard shell on the outside, she did genuinely care for the Avatar. This dream though… He had dragged it out… tortured her. Making Lin watch…it was unbearable. Wiping the sweat from her brow, Lin exhaled, getting off the bed and taking a walk throughout the Air Temple.

As she tip-toed through the temple, she managed to find herself in front of Korra’s room. Here, the Avatar happily snored away in her room, oblivious to her surroundings. Opening the door quietly, she walked inside the room watching the young girl as she slept. Seeing Korra safe and sound, sprawled out across her mattress calmed the former cheif of police.

Before she knew it, she was moving. Korra was getting closer. Now, she stood there in front of the bed, watching the Avatar. She moved the blanket, crawling into bed with the girl. Korra moved over in her sleep, laying on her side. She breathed into Lin’s face, and while it wasn’t the most pleasant smell, the breath was nice on her face. Seeing Korra so relaxed almost made her want to crack a smile. Almost.

Lin grasped at Korra’s clothing, pulling the Avatar towards her. Korra, not a light sleeper, was dragged into Lin’s bosom, where the older woman craddled her. The water trible girl unconsciously wrapped her arm around Lin’s waist, pulling the former chief flush against her own body. Snuggling further into Lin’s chest, the Avatar snored loudly, smiled, then drooled a bit onto Lin. The scarred woman didn’t care, however. All that mattered was that Korra was safe in her arms, and that’s where she remained for the rest of the night.


End file.
